


It Rained Love That Night

by stfumarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fluff, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfumarklee/pseuds/stfumarklee
Summary: Doyoung was the lead character of any romantic movie starring Sandra Bullock. He was 26 and living alone with a cat. He had an ex that left him unable to and incapable of loving someone else. Then, he ran into Johnny in the rain. But Doyoung could only hope for his life to resemble those cliché love stories. His past haunted him and Johnny was the only one who could see that.WARNING: This fic is more focused on Doyoung's story then JohnDo's relationship.☮ ➞ This sign represents either a change in Point Of View or acts as an indicator of a time jump. The time skip will be short.Triggers:- Extreme Homophobia- Extreme Violence- Gun Caused Death- Unprotected Sex- Anxiety + Depression- Panic Attacks- Mentions of non-con groping~~~~~~~HAPPY ENDING---~~~~~~~CREDITS:-dedicted to : ayuuu🥺🥺 the lomlinspired by : ayuuu🥺🥺 the lomlidea by : vee the bee♥️motivated by : mahii, megzzz and tiny jj🥺♥️edited and beta read by : @cobalamincoseltitled by : my girl R.T.♥️♥️
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	It Rained Love That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syushiyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syushiyong/gifts).



2016 - SEOUL, S. KOREA

"I should've brought my umbrella," Doyoung scowled at the shopping bags in his hands.

Doyoung was just a regular 26-year old. He owned a sassy cat, a tiny but beautiful flat, and the moodiest attitude one could find in Seoul. The kids teasing him for being an "old man" at college and the sudden rain didn't help that attitude at all. 

(Wait, did he just call his batchmates "kids"? He really  _ was _ turning into an old man.)

He would've waited at the store but he hadn't fed Yongie yet. The bags were way too heavy for him to run with so he just ended up walking home while under attack from water droplets that felt unnaturally sharp against his back.

He was distracted from his train of thought by a piercing yellow pair of car lights heading his way. The car looked expensive but he couldn't really tell. It kept nearing until it drove past him, splashing him with water that had collected up on that corner, as if he wasn't already wet enough. He heard the car stop behind him, the door open and close. 

Under normal circumstances, Doyoung would've ended the driver’s entire career, but the fight had left him. He'd had way too long a day, and all he wanted was to go home to his cat and take a nice warm shower. He tried to wipe his face but the bags felt like a million pounds right then so he just continued walking. The cause called out to him.

_ Great. A man. All the more reason to avoid _ , Doyoung thought to himself and continued on his path.

Doyoung pointedly ignored the sounds of splashing footsteps behind him, but he had no choice but to pay it mind when he felt a hand grab for his elbow. The rain stopped above him, and when Doyoung glanced up, the stranger was holding a massive umbrella over their heads.

"Hey man, I'm so damn sorry, I couldn't see you on the sidewalk," The man said. Doyoung noticed how apologetic the guy's face looked. He almost got fooled by his puppy dog eyes for a second. Almost.

"Listen, it's fine. I was already completely soaked from the rain, you didn't do much,“ Doyoung said more sternly than he had intended. “It's fine. I would love to stay and have a conversation with you but I really need to get home, so if you could let my arm go, I’d appreciate it."

The man let go immediately, looking very embarrassed.

"That doesn't make it okay that I splashed you with water from the road,” the man said. ”Tell you what: Let me make it up to you. I can take you back to my place - It isn’t too far from here - and then I’ll drive you home, okay?”

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin your leather seats," Doyoung said. He was trying to not let his blush show, especially since this stranger was now trying to gently wipe Doyoung's face clean with a handkerchief.

"That sounds like something I should be deciding. C’mon, I’ll make it worth your time."

"Even with that  _ assurance _ , I can't get into a stranger's car, dude." 

It was a testament to how long a day Doyoung had had that he didn't mind too much this stranger doing his abject best to clean him up. However, as the man started drying his neck and slightly exposed chest, Doyoung couldn't hold it back anymore. His face turned red.

"Alright, fair enough," the man said, stepping back. "Okay then, how about I walk you home? That sound fine to you?"

Doyoung wished he could slap the apologetic smile off his face.

"Sure, since you insist," he mumbled, irritated, but honestly too tired to put up a fight.

Doyoung pulled back in surprise when he felt a hand trying to grab his.

"The fuck are you doing?" he screeched.

"Mhm  _ language _ ,” Johnny said. “Give me the bags and take the umbrella, at least let me help you carry them."

"You don't need to hold them, just get me home without getting me wetter,", Doyoung scowled.

"Give them,", the man said in a hypnotizing and strangely convincing assertive tone.

With a huff, Doyoung handed them over one by one and took the umbrella. They started walking while Doyoung was trying to figure out why time was passing so slowly. The walk was painfully slow and the awkward environment even more torturous. He was so lost in thought, he walked straight into a pole and dropped the umbrella in surprise. It flew with the wind right under a speeding car.

Before he could do anything, he heard the man say, "Leave it. It's destroyed. We might need to start running now."

Doyoung glanced up at the sky, wondering how his luck had taken such a shitty turn, but started running anyway. What else could they do? Amidst all the running, he heard the man laughing. He looked back over his shoulder to see him having the time of his life. He couldn't help but break into laughter too. After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached Doyoung's Apartment Complex. The man handed him his bags and started to leave.

"Wait!” Doyoung called out after him. In that moment, he realized he hadn’t even gotten the handsome man’s name. “Even if I got drenched because of you, you got all wet because of me,  _ and _ I even broke your umbrella. Come inside.You can clean up, take a dry pair of clothes and one of my spare umbrellas, then leave."

The man pushed his drenched hair out of his eyes, and fixed Doyoung with an amused look. "The offer is very tempting, but I'm sure your clothes wouldn't fit me."

"I have more clothes your size than I have mine,” Doyoung said, his conscience kicking him for having inconvenienced a complete stranger far more than necessary. “Just shut up, I'm not offering. I'm telling you what you're gonna do right now. Come!"

The man looked taken aback, the pleased shock on his face morphing into something much more smug in an instant. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? My name's Johnny."

"English name as an attempt to be cool, minus 10 points. Doyoung.", Doyoung tried to ignore how sexy that name sounded out of this man's mouth.

"Too bad I grew up in the States with kids calling me Johnny. It's as fake as your stern attitude."

Johnny looked at him a moment longer, and said, “Something tells me you’re not gonna take no for an answer, huh.”

Doyoung looked at him with an expression that he hoped conveyed the message,  _ I would smash your skull open if it weren't for the bags in my hands full of vegetables that cost more than they should. _

“Please, let me do this charitable thing so that we can both get dried up and I can go to sleep knowing that I paid you back for your good deed,” Doyoung said as Johnny glanced at him with barely-contained mirth in his eyes.

They stepped in the elevator, suddenly very awkward while in that tiny closed area. But Doyoung had worked years on being emotionless, or appear to be emotionless. In a dead voice, he told Johnny to get him to the 7th floor.

In the 23 seconds they spent in the elevator (yes, he was counting), Doyoung noticed a lot through the mirrored walls. He finally noticed the man's clothing. A gorgeous 3 piece suit, striped vertically with thin light grey lines. 

_ He has impeccable taste,  _ he thought. 

He noticed Johnny's hourglass figure and he almost felt jealous until he remembered his own. He noticed how even though this man looked like a god in that suit, he ever so slightly looked out of place. 

He was distracted by how perfect the fit of the suit was, how it curved around Johnny’s body almost seductively. The suit fell against his hips mesmerizingly. He now focused on the ever so inviting slender figure that Johnny owned. Further into his train of thought, he wondered how good Johnny would look sprawled across his bed in that suit. 

"NO!", He yelled at himself inside his head.

"This is not the right time for you to activate your suit kink, no! Just shut up Doie what the fuck, no! You're not going to do this, NO!".

_Doyoung, no,_ he thought to himself. This is _absolutely_ not the right time for you to activate your suit kink.

And just like that, the elevator door slid open and he walked out, shuffling towards his abode. Doyoung struggled with the bags in his hands, annoyed that one of the paper bags was starting to rip under the weight of the apples he’d bought earlier.

“John, can you please get the door?

"John?” Johnny repeated suggestively.

"Sorry, I meant Johnny," Doyoung apologized hastily. 

"Don't worry about it, I think I like it more than I should," Johnny said, his tone lighter than Doyoung expected. “Keys?”

"My right back pocket, I think," he said, not realising what he had just given invitation too.

He felt Johnny reach into his back pocket, fishing the keys out and showing them to Doyoung, before nodding to indicate that the particular key he was holding was the right one. As Johnny worked the lock open, Doyoung allowed himself to rake his eyes over Johnny’s form—good posture, nice ass—God, he really needed to get his head out of the gutter.

☮

Johnny turned the knob, and pushed the door open, showing a beautiful layout in golden and bright red. The walls were covered by a red and black fur like wallpaper, all furniture a dark brown that went perfectly with the golden decorative pieces placed in the most strategic of places. A small but extravagant chandelier hung over the living room, giving it a luxurious finishing touch. It was mesmerising the way all these colors blended into each other. There was a centerpiece on the widest wall, a painting. He couldn’t tell what the painting was about, but he had chills just by looking at. It had a secret, this painting, and Johnny intended to find out. 

He glanced around, stepping out of his leather loafers by the door to the carpeted floor and waited for Doyoung to invite him further into the room. Johnny’s heart raced a little, barely able to wrap his head around the fact that he was in this beautiful stranger’s apartment. He recalled Doyoung calling him ‘John’, and Johnny realized that he would be lying if he said that his heart and his dick both did not twitch when Doyoung called him that.

“Come in, you can take a seat and I’ll grab towels and the clothes in a second,” Doyoung said, setting his bags down onto the counter in the kitchen.

He looked over at Doyoung to see him wiggling out of his sweater and dumping some canned food into a bowl.

"Yongie!” Doyoung called out. “Yongie, I’m sorry I got home late, but it’s only been a few minutes!” Doyoung kept looking for this ‘Yongie’ under tables and chairs. “Taeyong, if you’re gonna throw a tantrum just because I’m 7 minutes later than I said I’d be, you’re not getting any food tonight.”

Like Doyoung had said the magic words, Johnny saw the most adorable little cat walk out from under the very chair he had placed himself on. Doyoung picked the cat up and nuzzled his nose into its neck. He gave the cat a lot of love, which it didn't really seem to like, but clearly Doyoung didn't care.

As this unfolded in front of his eyes, Johnny found himself becoming endeared by this fascinating man very, very quickly. He wondered to himself if it made any sense to feel attraction to someone he’d met literally only half an hour prior. As he watched Doyoung move through his home, traced his eyes over the slender body and his elegant hands, Johnny thought to himself,  _ Why not? _

After a few minutes of harassing "Yongie", Doyoung let him go to his food.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel and a fresh pair of underwear. You should take a warm shower or you'll catch something, and I can't have that on my conscience."

"Since when did strangers start sharing underwear?" Johnny looked at him, very flustered.

"What do you mean sharing? Oh wait-—oh god please no. We're not sharing any underwear. I'm giving you one of my new unused ones and you're gonna wear it. Then you're gonna wear the rest of the fresh clothes I give you, walk out this apartment, and never see me again. Our debts will have been paid,” Doyoung said brightly.

“So quick to get rid of me? I’m a little hurt,” Johnny said, hoping that his tone sounded more flirty than nervous. 

Doyoung looked back at him, his expression a little shocked, a little fondly annoyed. 

“I mean, I’ve certainly taken up so much more of your time than I should have,” Doyoung said, pushing his sleeves up to bunch around his elbows. Johnny watched him nervously lick at his lips.

At this, Johnny got up and slowly moved towards the smaller. He moved back to avoid the big guy but Johnny kept moving towards him. Soon Doyoung hit a wall and had no means of escape. Johnny smirked.

"What makes you think I don't ever wanna see you again?" Johnny asked. He traced his eyes over Doyoung’s expression, over the soft lips that had fallen into a small ‘o’, over the gentle curve of Doyoung’s cheeks. Doyoung looked like he was wrestling between wanting to push Johnny away, and something else, something more inviting. 

A hand came up to Johnny’s chest.

“Do you make a habit of propositioning strangers in their apartments often?” Doyoung asked, his voice low. Johnny tracked the movement of Doyoung’s lips like it happened in slow-motion.

“Only the ones I really like,” Johnny replied, waiting. Waiting for a sign. Anything. 

"Fuck it,” Doyoung said, voice so soft Johnny nearly missed it.

“What’s that?” Johnny asked, daring himself to step in a little closer. This didn’t make sense, all this attraction, all this want that suddenly filled his veins, but he felt like they were opposite poles trying to resist each other. From the moment Johnny had laid his eyes on Doyoung, it had been like a switch had flipped. He was done fighting fate.

“I said, fuck it,” Doyoung said, before rearing up and pressing his lips to Johnny’s, whose eyes slid closed at the sensation that coursed through him from their points of contact. He soon pulled away for a breath but Johnny couldn't care less at the moment. He literally didn't care. He kept kissing Doyoung, trying to map out every corner of his mouth with his tongue while he mapped out every edge of the older's body with his hands.

If only he had done this much mapping in high school, he would've topped Geography.

This kiss was maddening, Doyoung’s mouth molding to his like it was meant for Johnny, and very soon, Johnny had Doyoung pressed up against the wall, grinding his hips into Doyoung’s, mouthing at his neck while Doyoung’s soft breaths filed the room.

Johnny’s hands found themselves on Doyoung’s waist, his hips, one hand slipping under his thigh until he lifted Doyoung off the ground, long enough for him to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist as tightly as he could. 

It became difficult to track their actions from that point on. Doyoung kissed like fire, like he could consume Johnny if he wanted to, and Johnny so wanted him to. He felt Doyoung’s hands everywhere, in his hair, on his cheeks. Very quickly, Johnny could no longer tell where Doyoung ended and he began.

** SMUT START **

Doyoung rutted up against Johnny, the both of them so caught up in each other that in their hasty movement through the room, Johnny heard something crash behind him. 

Doyoung pulled away, chest heaving, his lips swollen. “I think you broke my mom’s favourite vase,” he said, before his insistent hands took Johnny’s attention back to pull him in for another kiss, which Johnny broke after a shiver passed through him. 

“God, I’m like, hot and freezing all over,” Johnny said, pressing his lips to Doyoung’s neck. 

“We’re still in our wet clothes, you idiot,” Doyoung laughed before it was cut off from Johnny sucking a hickey into his skin.

“Mmm, guess we’ll just have to get out of them, what do you think?” Johnny replied, his hands supporting Doyoung’s weight while Doyoung’s ass ground into Johnny’s erection.

Usually this would be a very cringey reply but in this atmosphere it felt like the hottest thing Johnny had ever heard. Johnny walked them over to the counter, and leaned in to kiss Doyoung again,but this time they strayed further and further away from lips. When Doyoung reached Johnny's ear, he whispered something that surprised him so much that he almost dropped Doie. But thanks to the kitchen counter under him, he was safe. Johnny never expected someone like him to say something like that. But then again, he barely knew him.

"We're going to continue this in the shower and you're gonna keep your clothes on,” Doyoung said, his tongue coming out to lick along the shell of Johnny’s ear. “I have a thing for handsome men in suits, andI've been dying to tear yours up into tiny pieces with my bare teeth. They turn me on so bad,  _ daddy _ **.** " 

_ This is probably the only downside of being a switch, _ Johnny thought to himself. The fact that he had both a humiliation kink and a praise kink made his body go fucking crazy and made his head spin.

They made their way to the bathroom, again breaking anything and everything placed on their path. Once they got under the shower, Doyoung didn't waste a single second. He turned the shower on immediately and started devouring every unclothed part of Johnny he could find.

He started lowering himself, too painfully slow for Johnny’s liking, opening every button on his way. As soon as he got done with the last button that would’ve led him to the cause for that tent in Johnny’s pants, he raced back up to bring his lips over Johnny’s chest, hands all over. Johnny couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth when Doyoung latched onto one of Johnny’s nipples. Johnny felt himself twitch in his pants at that.

"Sensitive nipples, huh?" Doyoung smirked. Now that he knew one of Johnny’s biggest weak points, Johnny let himself be engulfed in the pleasure that Doyoung was giving him. 

Johnny was sure that the neighbours he knew nothing about could hear him moan like this was the last day of his life. 

Did he care? Not even if he tried to. 

To be really honest, this was not what he had expected at all. Didn't Doyoung call him daddy? He’d thought that that meant he’d be the one supposed to be in control—not that he was complaining. He's just very surprised. He would've thought about it a little more but, he almost came the very moment he felt Doyoung’s cold bare hand touch his dick. When the fuck did Doyoung get there?

"Oh g-god!" Johnny whimpered.

“You try to come off all strong and dominant, sure. But you’ve been exposed,  _ Johnny’. _ You’re nothing but a puppy begging to be pet and taken care of, aren’t you?”

Johnny has never been with anyone who talked to him like this, but at that moment, it didn’t really seem to matter. All he could think about how hard he was and how much it hurt. He could do nothing but whine in desperation.

He bucked his hips, trying to grab any friction he could find against Doyoung’s hand. He groaned when he felt the hand retract. 

It seemed that the both of them were too damn turned on to focus on any kind of foreplay. Johnny was grabbed by his tie and led into the bathtub. After pushing Johnny into it rather rudely, Doyoung stripped as fast as he could. Within seconds he was in the bathtub too, stradling Johnny.

Johnny took a moment to register the beauty of Doyoung’s body as he settled over Johnny’s lap, the soft of his ass brushing against Johnny’s cock and making Johnny buck up. He found Doyoung’s hole with his fingers, the puckered entrance tight where he inserted the tip. 

Doyoung pulled Johnny’s hand back with his own, and let a dribble of spit fall from his lips onto Johnny’s fingers. 

“Touch me, daddy,” Doyoung said, locking eyes with Johnny. The command coursed through his body, setting Johnny’s nerves alight before his fingers pressed against Doyoung’s entrance, the saliva barely slicking the way before Doyoung sighed.

Johnny was too big to take without any prep, so as much as Johnny wanted nothing more but to fuck into the tight, hot hole he was currently fingering, he told himself to be patient. He made quick work of it, Doyoung moaning into his ear as Johnny pulled his hand back to spit onto it some more, working two fingers into the impossible heat.

But Doyoung didn’t seem to care much about being as patient, telling him to hurry, his hands stroking Johnny’s cock and the precum all over it. Before Johnny knew it, Doyoung was lining his cock up with his ass, and Johnny pulled his hand back as the tip entered Doyoung’s puckered hole.

The intrusion looked painful, if Doyoung’s expression was anything to go by, and Johnny could have had a spasm from how Doyoung’s velvety smooth walls engulfed his cock into a beautiful warmth he had so terribly craved for. 

The descent was at a snail’s pace, but the head was finally in. Doyoung was barely containing his shout and seemed to be doing his best not to actually tear a piece of John’s suit off with how hard he was biting on it.

John couldn’t take it anymore. The almost next to no friction was driving him absolutely crazy. He grabbed Doyoung’s hips and started pushing him all the way down gently, but in one go. 

Needless to say, Doyoung screamed, his voice echoing in the bathroom’s porcelain walls. Tears streamed down his face, glistening like pearls in the strangely sensual lighting of the bathroom. They lay like that for a while, the sound of Doyoung’s sobbing overly audible. Johnny’s hands caressed Doyoung’s back, and he used his lips to leave kisses on his neck and shoulder. 

After what felt like hours, Doyoung tried to sit up, hands grabbing at Johnny’s chest for support. He looked right into Johnny’s eyes, finding an emotion he couldn’t name right then no matter how hard he tried. But maybe he should be focusing on how hard the dick inside him was.

“I’m gonna m- move now,”Doyoung managed to say.

“Whenever  _ you _ ’re ready.”,Johnny said, emphasising the ‘you’.

“I think I’m gonna n-need your help.” Doyoung said. Johnny watched the blush high on Doyoung’s cheeks and across his chest. He led Johnny’s hands to either side of his waist, making him grip tightly.

Johnny was not sure how he should go about this situation. His entire focus was on controlling himself. He had to ignore how good Doyoung’s warmth felt, so that the other could feel good himself. He very gently started pulling him up. He noticed how hard the younger one was clenching his teeth, so he took his tie and offered it to Doyoung, who took it in his mouth momentarily.

“Bite on that, it’ll be easier.” he whispered with reassurance. Doyoung looked at him with pure affection and that flustered Johnny a bit. He spat the tie out and leaned over to kiss him. The only thing different about this one though was that it was not rough and hungry. It was sweet and overflowing with emotion. 

“Why don’t I bite on these indeed?”. It offended Johnny how sexy the sweat running down Doyoung’s face looked. 

That seemed to be enough time for Doyoung to gather his strength. He lifted his hips on his own this time, pulling up slowly trying his best to reach that swell of skin. Once Johnny felt the head of his cock touch his rim, Doyoung brought himself down just as patiently. After repeating a good few times, he increased his pace. It sure took a lot out of him, but he managed. Soon enough, he was moving at a pace enjoyable for both him and Johnny. 

Johnny was mesmerized by how he disappeared into Doyoung so smoothly. But nothing was more mesmerising than how Doyoung’s insanely tight walls pushed against his dick. At this point, he was moaning louder than the guy above him was. But he could see the face of discomfort the other was making.  _ Do his legs hurt? _ he wondered.

“Get off, babe.” Johnny said.

“W-why? Did I d-do something wrong?” Doyoung trembled in his arms like he was nervous.

“The exact opposite baby, just get off for a second.” Johnny smiled warmly at the man who looked like a scared little bunny right then.

Doyoung got off, and Johnny’s cock twitched at the sudden loss of friction. Johnny stepped out of the bathtub after him. He engulfed Doyoung in a loving hug, where he started showering soft kisses again on the other man’s shoulder. He made his way back to Doyoung’s swollen lips, pecking every inch of skin he could reach with his own. 

“Bedroom,” Johnny managed to whisper into the other’s ear in midst of uneven groans of satisfaction. 

** SMUT END **

This time moving from one place to another was smoother, and less destructive. They took one step at a time, stopping every third or fourth. They started to crave for each other’s company, even while having enough of it. 

☮

Doyoung knew what this meant, this feeling of despair when Johnny separated Doyoung’s body from his own for even just 2 seconds, this feeling of pain when Johnny’s lips weren’t moving against his. He knew what it meant, but he would deny it with his life if he had to. 

He didn’t want to feel this. 

He hated this feeling. 

He made the mistake of trusting this feeling once, and he didn’t want to do it again. The remnants of that mistake still follow him to this day. That mistake left behind pain and bad memories. And a cat he loved more than life itself. A cat that still reminded him of everything that mistake did to him.

The cat was a gift, from that mistake. Coincidently the very reason that Doyoung decided to give him a chance. 

He would’ve dropped him off at a shelter but he meant way too much to him. He would change his name if he could, but it meant way too much to him. He hated that mistake for all that he ever did to him, but he meant way too much to him. 

He’s sure if Yongie ever found out that he had once planned to kick him out, he’d never talk to him again. But it just hurt too much. But when he realised that Johnny was probably feeling the same thing, everything hurt. He couldn’t do this to him. 

☮

Johnny realised Doyoung wasn’t kissing him back anymore. He stopped and pulled back. Doyoung had his eyes shut tightly while his wrist was tightly clenched. 

Confused, he tried to shake Doyoung awake. He gripped even harder. Johnny’s mom had anxiety too, it took him time, but he realised the dynamics of this situation unfolding in front of him. He separated himself from the boy completely, sofly guiding him to the bed and laying him down. 

“Doyoung? Are you having a panic attack, baby?” Johnny asked gently, and Doyoung shook in his arms, nodding frantically.

“Okay, okay, do you have anything for that? Do you have medication?” Johnny asked worriedly, pulling Doyoung’s covers over his body. Doyoung muttered a small, “Yes,” and Johnny sprang to action.

He frantically started to search for some sort of medication, some sort of bottle of pills in the room. He finally found one inside a shelf placed at the opposite corner of the room. But he also came across a picture and a diamond ring, the ones that are made for engagements. The picture, a polaroid of Doie with another man. A man he was kissing with the happiest smile on his face. 

“ Forever - 2009 and Counting ” 

He saw at the bottom of that picture. He didn’t know what to feel. 

Did he just help a man cheat on his partner? 

No. 

He needed to stop and think. 

There must be a story, a reason or literally anything except this. 

But he had bigger problems to deal with right then. He rushed back to the bed, gently helping Doie sit up. He caressed Doyoung’s back, whispering sweet things into his ear. 

He talked about how pretty he found him, about how cute Yongie is, talked about how beautifully he had decorated his home. Johnny had no idea how to help him—they were strangers to each other, and yet. He knew that any person suffering from PTSD had their own specific cause. He knew his mother’s, that’s why he could help her. But how was he supposed to help Doyoung? He knew next to nothing about him. He thought back to the photo he’d found, and started speaking.

“He loves you.”Johnny said, even though he didn’t want to, even though he had no idea what the fuck he was saying.“He loves you so much. He misses you and wants you. He thinks you’re absolutely beautiful and everything he had ever wanted, ever needed. He would do anything to be able to be here for you right now, and he’s trying his best. He’ll always try his best when it comes to you, baby. You’re his missing puzzle piece, Doie.” 

Johnny didn’t realise he cried. So that’s what it felt like to let someone go? That had to be bullshit, he met this man less than two hours ago. 

But then, why did it hurt so badly? It hurt to think about how Doyoung would always remember these to be someone else’s words. It hurt to think of how he would never get to be the one to bring that beautiful smile to his face. 

But as soon as he said ‘Doie’, he felt Doyoung’s hands loosen up in his. Johnny quickly engulfed him into a warm hug. 

“I’m here, I’m here baby, don’t worry. I’m here,” he said, trying to not make his sobbing obvious. “Here, take your pill, it says one each day and one more in case of an attack. I’ll get you water.” Johnny said, starting to leave, but Doyoung grabbed his arm.

“What’s that in your hand?” Doyoung asked.

_ Shit.  _ He forgot about the polaroid. 

“Where did you find that?” Doyoung asked, like he was coming out of a stupor, before rubbing his face with his hand. “Sorry, It’s me who should be answering questions.”

“No Doyoung, it’s fine. I am in no place to question you or your possessions,” Johnny said.“Sure, I would love to know about that photo, but I don’t have any right to ask, so I won’t. I’ll leave after you feel better anyway.”.

He turned to leave once again but Doyoung wouldn’t let go.

“Johnny, please sit your ass down and listen to me, it wasn’t a question,” Doyoung said, his voice a little strained. He took the pill and made a face of disgust.  _ They must taste like shit,  _ thought Johnny.

Johnny sighed and grabbed the bathrobe that hung behind the bedroom door, throwing it to Doyoung, who quickly slipped it on while he adjusted his own pants. 

Once they were both seated on the bed again, Doyoung launched himself into a long long explanation. Johnny didn’t ask for it, but he knew Doyoung felt he had to, so he listened.

\---

2007 - DAEJEON, S. KOREA

“Oh come on,  _ Doie _ . Just one date! Just one date, and I promise I won’t pester you again if it doesn’t work out!” Taeyong yelled as he walked behind Doyoung.

Doyoung being Doyoung, completely ignored him.

“ _ Doie!” _

“Stop calling me that!” Doyoung yelled back in irritation.

“Then what  _ do _ you want me to call you?”

Jaehyun, who was walking between the two, groaned, already sick of them since this was just a repeat of everyday”:Taeyong running after Doyoung like a lovesick puppy, and Doyoung giving him next to zero attention. Just a repeat of every single fucking day. He had finally asked Jungwoo out, but too bad that neither of the two wanted to know that the cute little boy said yes. 

It was their last year of highschool, all of them headed home.

Jaehyun’s place was first in line, so he sighed a goodbye and turned left as usual. Taeyong threw his arm over his shoulder.

“You’re his best friend! No one would know better than you,” Taeyong whined into Jae’s poor ears.

“Ugh fine, what do you wanna know?”

“What’s something he’s wanted for a long time but can’t afford?

“He really wants to sing with Taeyeon once,” Jaehyun suggested.

“Yeah, keep in mind that I’m not Lee Soo-man and try again,” Taeyong scoffed.

“I don’t know man, he dreams big or dreams nothing. The only other thing I can think of right now is a cat. He’s been crying about getting a cat for years. But it’s not like you’ll be able to get a cat.” Jaehyun said and slammed the door in his face.

But Taeyong was still grinning widely. He had the perfect idea.

A few weeks later, Taeyong pulled Doie into this secluded alleyway, which no doubt terrified him. Doyoung was sure that nobody he knew had surprise birthday parties in dark alleys. It took Taeyong by surprise, but Doyoung did trust him. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back in less than a few minutes. Don’t move at all,” he said to the younger in his usual overexcited voice.

Soon, Taeyong came walking back, hiding his present inside his overalls. 

“Okay, Doie. Now, promise me that you’ll go on that date with me if you like the present.”

Doyoung’s patience had run its course. Just to get done with it, he said yes and shook pinky fingers with the other’s to validate it. 

“His name is Taeyong/Yongie, he has already been completely vaccinated, he likes to eat blueberries but gets sick if you give him too many in one sitting. He’s really really affectionate but only after he warms up to you. You don’t need to worry about his food, we’ll manage together. And I hope you’ll let me be his parent too,” he said quickly and slowly took out ‘Taeyong’ from under his pullover. He handed the little baby to Doyoung, who cradled it with love and affection, and burst into tears.

_ Oh my god, Oh my fucking god, he’s crying. He isn’t supposed to cry, OMG OMG OMG. Okay should I tell him that he can change Yongie’s name? WHAT THE FRICK SHOULD I DO? _ were just a few of the gazillion thoughts rushing across his head right then. But then Doie got up, sniffling into his sweater paws, making his way to human Taeyong and hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much!” he whispered. When he pulled back, he quickly pecked Taeyong on the lips and ran away with Yongie, while Taeyong stood in daze of what had just happened, lightly feeling his own lips with his finger tips.

But then it finally hit him. Doyoung kissed him. KIM DOYOUNG KISSED HIM. KIM DONGYOUNG KISSED LEE TAEYONG. OH MY GOD. OH MY  _ GOD _ ! HE WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY.

☮

They did go on that date, and they did kiss again. And Tae popped the big question on their 7th date.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He sang to Doyoung, while their junior friend Mark played the guitar. With all his other friends, dressed up as waiters, chefs and managers, he created this alternate universe for him and Doyoung. Tae wrote a song for Doyoung, which meant more to him than Tae thought it did.

“Yes hoe, now shut the fuck up and kiss me.”, Doyoung giggled, pulling his now boyfriend in by his tie. The kiss was soft and tender. And absolutely perfect. Doyoung started to sit back down but Taeyong being the over excited baby he is, forced him off the seat and pulled him close. Tae wrapped his hand around Doyoung’s neck and pulled him closer and closer until their bodies were crowded against each other, but a comfortable crowd at that. 

They slow-danced for as long as Mark could play. They ended the day by taking a short little walk together under the beautiful blue-white moon light. With their fingers intertwined, they walked down the street towards the park. Tae placed his head in Doyoung’s lap as soon as they sat down on the dry grass. He played with Doyoung’s fingers, trying to fight off imaginary pixie aliens. Then he attacked them with kisses and cute pecks.

“I love you so much”, Doyoung said out loud and immediately started to cover his mouth in regret. Taeyong sat up straight and pushed his lips against Doyoung’s once again, moving his hands out of the way. 

“And I love  _ you, _ Doie. Way too much for my own good.  _ Way _ too much.”, he said and resumed his rest in his Dodo’s lap.

Doyoung leaned down, slowly kissing Tae’s forehead. Slowly moving downwards, he left little pecks at every point. Soon enough, he reached Taeyong’s lips, which he caught in his own. They moved around, shifting into a more comfortable position, wanting to melt into each other’s embrace. Tae climbed into Doyoung’s lap, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. Doyoung was quick to unbutton Taeyong’s shirt, but a little bit slower to slip it off. 

-

They got back home a few hours later, clearly disheveled. Heading into Doyoung’s room, Taeyong said, “We would’ve been arrested, had we been caught.”

“But we didn’t.”, Doyoung matched Taeyong’s serious expression. Then they both burst out laughing, doubled over while clutching their stomachs. They laughed for a good while, after which they fell asleep on the floor.

Next morning when Mrs. Kim walked into the room to wake the pair up, she saw Tae with his head resting on Doyoung’s chest, both with their hands and legs wrapped around each other, on the floor.

She went away only to come back with her husband and a polaroid camera.  _ I’ve never seen Dodo this happy _ , Mrs. Kim thought to herself as she took a photo of the two. When the photo developed, she took a marker and wrote something on the bottom of it. 

Doyoung later discovered the very embarrassing photo stuck to his pinning board. He noticed his mom’s writing on the bottom.

“ You have our blessing Dodo <3 ”

Smiling widely, he woke his boyfriend up to show him what his parents had left for them.

\---

2009 - SEOUL, S. KOREA

It had been two years since they officiated their relationship. Now they were in college, living together. Most couples struggle living together at first, but they were perfect for each other. The only time they ever fought was over which anime is better. Doyoung was doing a course on interior designing while Taeyong was studying the performing arts. They had a small flat in Seoul, which Doyoung planned to refurbish after he graduated.

Doyoung recently started noticing a change in the way Taeyong behaved. He had stopped giving him attention, he had started to try to pick fights on purpose, and he had started doing everything he knew would anger Doyoung. And under normal circumstances, Doyoung would have thrown a fit. But the circumstances were anything but normal. He found the ring 3 weeks ago, ‘hidden’ in Taeyong’s bedside shelf. Taeyong knew Doyoung cleaned the entire house every second week, he should’ve been more careful. But of course, Doyoung had been acting like he knew nothing, just for his baby’s happiness.

But it had been so long since he found the ring, so he started doubting whether Tae even wanted to marry him. He went to sleep, what else could he do? He felt Taeyong slip into his arms later in the night. Doyoung held Tae against himself tightly, suddenly scared of losing him. He kissed Taeyong’s forehead and passed out silently.

He woke up alone in bed the next day, spending over 10 minutes searching for his glasses which he was sure he had placed on the side-table. Instead he found them on the dressing-table. He also noticed a letter written out to him under them.

It was from Jaehyun. Gosh, he hadn’t talked to him in so long, and that was terrible considering he was his best friend. Jaehyun was asking to meet up at the “Obok Café” at 7, for a casual get together. The letter also mentioned a dress code. More specifically:

“ Dress Code- Wear the white suit that Tae doesn’t know about” .

Doyoung was confused as to why Jae was being so weird, but since it’s Jae, he just went along with it. He checked his phone and saw a text from Tae. It said that he would be caught up at college because of a last minute project and would probably have to stay the night. He said not to worry because he’d be staying at Dokyeom’s dorm. He checked the time and was surprised when he saw it was over forty minutes past 4 in the evening. Instead of worrying about the classes he’d missed, he got a snack and started to get ready. 

The suit was pretty expensive so he was sure Jaehyun had a specific reason to ask him to wear that, hence making it obvious that the occasion was big and special. He was going to dress his level best. And as for Tae not knowing about the suit, it’s not like he hid the suit from him. It never came up. He and Jae were out shopping when Doyoung saw the suit. He had always had a thing for suits and this was the most gorgeous one he had ever seen. He had to buy it. But once he got home and put it away, he totally forgot about it until Jae mentioned it in the letter.

He took a lot of time but his end product over 1 hour later was perfect. He looked at himself in the mirror, fairly convinced that he was the embodiment of beauty. Stealing a glance at his watch, he quickly grabbed the car keys and headed to the café. 

Once he reached the place, he noticed that the place’s unusual color+interior scheme was very similar to the one he had designed for Jungwoo a little over one year ago.  _ Eh, must be a coincidence,  _ he dismissed the idea. Walking through the lobby and into the dining area, he noticed rose petals leading a path to the patio. The whole place was streaked in golden and red colors. As he stepped outside, he saw that all the tables were gone except one. One placed right next to the edge that would topple him over right into the Han river. He walked up to the table, already aware of what was happening.  _ But where is he?,  _ he thought after noticing the lack of Taeyong at his own proposal.

He suddenly felt somebody touch his neck. This person ran their finger across his neck, then downwards. 

Doyoung could smell Taeyong’s perfume. Tae slowly grabbed his hand, walked around him to face him and knelt down.  _ Oh! My! God! It’s happening. Oh my god. Holy fuck-,  _ the realisation hitting him just then.

“I’ve always needed you. Even before we knew each other, I knew it was you. Even when I was questioning everything, I never questioned you. You are the only stable part of my life. I might seem like I’m a very happy and  _ ‘idgaf’ _ kind of person but if I were to be honest, I am so insecure. I question every decision I make, and literally have zero trust in myself. But there’s nobody I trust more than you to show me the right way. To lead me towards the right path. To treat me the way I should be treated, not the way I want to be”, he smiled at Doyoung.

“Now, I know most people would ask first, but that’s a risk I’m not willing to take. There’s way too much at stake and way too much to lose.”, he said and silently slipped the ring onto Doyoung’s finger. When he got up, something happened that completely threw him off his game. Doyoung knelt down, grabbing Tae’s hand in turn.

“Two years ago, you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. A stupid and annoying blockhead. But also the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I've ever come across. You've been there for me ever since I asked you to be. You've been the reason I smile and the cloud of comfort whenever I wanted to cry. You taught me something, something  _ very  _ beautiful. You taught me love. You showed me how to love someone with my absolute everything. You taught me how to show unconditional acceptance. But you also gave me the greatest gift of life. You. You gave me all of you and all that I could’ve ever wanted.

But I  _ have _ realised one thing. Both of us were complete messes when we met, but we perfected each other into the people we are today. And I'm sure that if we don't keep each other in check, it'll all go to waste. 

But more than anything, what matters is that you make me happy. You are the sole cause of my happiness and in return, I want to be the same for you.

So if you were to do me this pleasure, Lee “Rose” Taeyong, I would consider myself the luckiest man on earth.

“Will you marry me?”, he pulled out the ring from his pocket. 

Tae nodded, tears running down his face. 

Now came the crying, hugging and kissing. 

“I have one last surprise for you.”, Tae whispered into his fiance’s ear. The patio door opened, and out walked Mark, with watery eyes and a smile on his face. He grabbed the guitar that Doyoung didn’t notice earlier and played a set of chords.  _ I’ve heard this before, _ Doyoung thought to himself. 

Mark continued playing and walked over to the side. Jaehyun stepped outside, humming a beautiful note into a mic. He did the same as Mark, after which, Taeil stepped out. One by one, all of their friends and immediate family walked out of that patio door. Taeil, Hyuck, Ten, Jungwoo, Yuta, Dokyeom, and Renjun also had mics. As soon as Jaehyun sang the first sentence, Doyoung turned to Taeyong.

“Yes, it’s your song. Sun and Moon. I told you this song had potential but you gave up far too soon. So I and Dokyeom put in a good few days to arrange it. The melody is the same, so are the lyrics, but the arrangement is new. Just like our relationship. Love is the same, life is the same, but our label will now be new.”, Tae said, not taking his eyes off the people singing in front of him. 

Doyoung turned back towards the sight in front of him, a fresh load of tears escaping his eyes. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

After that, they all went in and sat down around this huge table, amazing food spread all over it. 

It turned out that the café’s theme seemed so similar to Doyoung’s design because it  _ was  _ his design. This was Jungwoo’s café. It’d been less than 2 months since he had opened it. Jungwoo said Taeyong involved this in his proposal plan around that time only, that’s why they didn’t tell him. 

Amidst all the warm chatter going on, Doyoung realised something. 

He realised that he had never been happier. He’d never smiled this big, and never for this long. His life had fallen into place and everything was perfect now. He didn’t need anything else, nor did he want anything else. His life was complete. All that was left now was a kid or two but that’s something they’ll worry about at least an entire decade later.

Headed home, Doyoung started crying silently. Taeyong noticed, but kept on driving. But he had no choice but to stop the car when the boy’s sobs kept on getting louder. Parking at the side of the empty road, he softly held Doyoung’s face in his hands.

“Doie, what’s wrong?”, he whispered with affection.

“I’m just s- so happy, so fucking happy.”, he sobbed uncontrollably.

Taeyong smiled and pressed his lips against Doyoung’s. They kissed for a bit. But if we were to go into details, they would’ve been arrested if someone had seen them this time around as well.

  
  
  


2011 - SEOUL, S. KOREA

Doyoung and Taeyong continued their happy lives together. Both of them were almost halfway through their last year of college. Needless to say, it was going very well. Taeyong’s older sister was welcoming her first child in a few months, and Doyoung’s brother’s marriage was also in the talks. 

Even though everybody was extremely busy, both Tae and Doyoung were living very peacefully and with a very fortunate lack of stress.

\---

Doyoung woke up on his study table with a numb arm.  _ Shit! I fell asleep!,  _ he started panicking, as the books and laptop in front of him reminded him of his mid-term that was the next day. Stealing a glance at the clock, he let out a sigh of relief.  _ It’s only half past 7 in the evening. I’m sure I will be able to complete the syllabus if I pull an all-nighter. _ He then noticed a sticky note stuck to a hot bowl of Ramyeon in front of him, which by the way smelled fucking amazing. It said that Taeyong had gone out to get Ramyeon since they had run out and would be back latest by 8:30 pm. They had a lot of Ramyeon during exam season since they need quick food. He left the boy a thank you text and dived into his delicious food gleefully.

☮

Taeyong was stuck in a conversation with the cashier which he was enjoying a lot more than he would admit. But when he checked his phone, he realised he had to leave so that he could get home by the time he told Doyoung he would.

Heading out of the store, he happily skipped his way towards their apartment complex. He passed a small alleyway on his way, suddenly stopping as soon as he moved past it. He wasn’t sure what he saw from the corner of his eye but he did see something.  _ Eh, I must’ve imagined it,  _ he thought and started to adjust the bags in his hands before he continued. But as soon as he placed a step forward, he heard a few grunts along with a shout that stopped way too abruptly to be casual. 

He  _ had _ to check it out now. Placing his steps backwards, he leaned back to steal a quick look at the alleyway. He saw 2 big men kicking and hitting what looked like a young kid. Forgetting everything, he dropped the shopping bags and ran to help the kid. His training in combat was finally going to help him in real life, for reasons he didn’t expect it to be useful for. 

“HEY! GET OFF HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE”, he yelled loudly, pushing one of the men away and turning to punch the other. He pulled the kid onto his feet and told him to run and get the police. While he held back the man who was trying to lurch for the kid, the other one attacked him from behind him and put him in a choke hold. 

“Oh look what we have here, a man helping the gay vermin run. So what? You’re gay too? Our country is full of homos, huh.”

Taeyong could  _ feel _ the disgust this man was exuding. He reached up to Tae’s legs and grabbed his crotch.

“This dick you have? You’re a disgrace to it. Why don’t I rip it off your body so that you can’t bring any more shame to our race?” He said and spat on Taeyong’s face. That was enough time for Tae to gather his strength. He kicked his nuts and hit the man behind him with his elbow. While he handled him, the other one crawled to their pick up truck, reaching into the Glove Compartment for something. 

He pulled out the revolver, pointing it straight towards Taeyong’s head. Before Tae could even see what was happening behind him, the man pulled the trigger. 

As a loud sound of a gunshot filled the streets, the 2 men quickly climbed into their truck, driving away.

☮

Doyoung looked at the time, it was past 9:45 pm.  _ He said 8:30, why isn’t he back yet?  _ He heard his phone ringing in the next room. He ran to get it but was slightly disappointed when he saw it wasn’t Tae calling but his sister.

“Hey Nuna! Waddup??”, he exclaimed cutely.

She didn’t say anything. But his ears picked up a stifled sob.

“Nuna what’s wrong? What happened? Is everything okay?”

“Doyoung-ah! Please please please don’t do anything stupid after I tell you this. Promise Me.”, she wailed into the phone.

“O- Okay, I promise. What’s wrong?”, he said, scared of what was coming.

He listened carefully, not believing a single word she was saying. But when she finished talking with those last 3 words, those 3 words that he knew couldn’t be a joke or prank. He dropped his phone as soon as he heard them. It couldn’t be true. He just went out to buy Ramyeon, how did he fucking die? He could hear her faint screaming, begging him to talk to her and not do anything stupid. But he tuned it all out. He threw on the clothes closest to him, stepped into his slippers and ran out of his apartment. He ran towards the store, not caring about anything. 

“Which hospital?”, he yelled as soon as he ran into the store.

The girl recognized Doyoung from the photo Tae had shown her. She walked over to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her off rudely.

“I DID NOT ASK FOR COMFORT, I ASKED FOR THE HOSPITAL’S NAME. WHERE DID THEY TAKE MY FUCKING FIANCÉ?”, he yelled at the poor girl who was already in tears.

He ran out once again, as soon as he caught the name. He ran all the way to the hospital, barely stopping to even take a breath. 

“Lee Taeyong. He’s my fiancé, I want to see my fiancé. Lee Taeyong.”, he said as he reached the receptionist, on the verge of fainting from all that physical exertion. 

From then on, everything was just a blur. He already knew that his Taeyong was dead. He knew that the next time he sees his face, he’ll be looking at a lifeless body, one that belonged to the love of his life. Or should it be “ _ was _ the love of his life”? He didn’t wanna know. He didn’t do anything except just sit beside Tae’s body, lightly holding his hand. He did nothing. Tears were running down his face but he wasn’t really crying. He stayed that way until Jaehyun, Ten and Dokyeom were soon standing next to him, sobbing quietly. He slipped the ring off Taeyong’s finger and started to leave.

“Let’s go, Jae, Ten, Minnie.”

They all looked at him, confusion sprawled across their faces.

“What? He’s already gone, there’s nothing we can do. We have a funeral to plan. Come on, let’s go.”

Ten moved with him as he stepped out of the room but Dokyeom and Jae stayed put.

“We only lost a friend. He lost everything. I think we should be there for him right now.”, he said to the pair as he closed the door behind him.

☮

“Can I have his engagement ring for a while?”, Ten whispered into Doyoung’s ear a week before the funeral.

“What for?”, he received a monotonous reply from the boy.

“To honor his memory, I wanted to make some art for him. And I’d like to incorporate that ring into it. I’ll get the final result framed and you’ll take it with you after the funeral. But only if you’re okay with it.”, Ten said, tearing up a bit.

“You can have it, but make sure it doesn’t get damaged at all. And Ten, you were a wonderful best friend to him. He loved you so much, trust me, he really did. Always remember that.”, he smiled at Ten, handed him the ring and left.

2016 - SEOUL, S. KOREA

“His funeral went over well and I loved the painting that Ten did. In fact, it’s the centerpiece of the living room, it’s huge, I’m sure you must have noticed it. The killers were caught and are currently in jail. The one who pulled the trigger is doing a life sentence while the other one is also in for a life sentence but can be pardoned for good behaviour since he didn’t actually partake in the shooting. The kid is doing well, his name is MinSeo and is currently in his third year of college. And yes, I dropped school for a while to renovate the house. So, all of  _ this  _ happened after Tae died. Our favourite colors were Gold and Red, that’s why my entire theme is based around it. And now I’m repeating my 3rd and 4th years of college. I have around 4 months left till my finals and then I guess all my goals from 2011 would be complete. Umm, sooooo, yes. I guess that's it.”, Doyoung finished, holding back a wave of sudden and unexpected emotions.

“Doie. I know how everybody feels but I still don’t know how you feel. You haven’t cried, right? Baby it’s time for you to let him go. You’ve been holding onto him for over 5 years now. It’s time to cry.”, he said and pulled Doyoung into a tight hug.

“Doie,  _ please _ !”, he whispered. He then heard a sob. Then one more, followed by another. He finally cried and he kept crying till he fell asleep.

Johnny went and picked out the biggest clothes he could see in Doyoung’s closet. He put a pair on the sleeping boy and then put on a pair himself. He set an alarm and climbed into bed with him. 

_ I’ll take him to my mom’s therapist tomorrow,  _ he thought to himself. He ignored the thought of asking him out on a date because that seemed more difficult than dragging a stranger to a therapist. This isn’t the love story he wanted, but he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Within a single night, Doyoung became the biggest cause of his happiness. Even if it seemed far away, a new delightful future was near. He suddenly felt something move near his hand and saw Yongie placing himself between the two, purring when Johnny ran a hand over his back. 

“You wanna cuddle? Okay let’s cuddle with papa and Johnny. Okay?”, he talked to Yongie as if he were a baby. 

He meowed sweetly and snuggled closer to Johnny and closed his eyes as well. 

It rained love that night and Johnny wanted nothing more than to get completely soaked in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~  
> So, I've written after a very very long time. I went through some terrible stuff which made me push away the one thing I genuinely love doing, i.e. writing, for over 7 months. That is until certain people Inspired me to finally take this big step. And I can't thank them enough. They're mentioned in the summary. Also, I've put in a lot of effort into this fic. As much as skipping sleep every 2nd night, skipping lunch/dinner at times, well, you name it, I've skipped it. I really really hope that you all like it.


End file.
